private lessons
by Kill me with a cup of tea
Summary: Bonnibel bates is just a 16-year-old girl tutoring young and energetic Finn mertens, life was going well and pretty uneventful until Finn's aunt (BMO) hired Marceline: a 17-year-old charming music tutor BUBBLINE
1. blue eyes meet green ones

**Well...um...hello, My name is B and this is my first story...i really have nothing left to say so...enjoy?**

*knock knock *

Bonnibel bates knocked gently on the Mertens family door.

"COMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

11 year old Finn screamed. The pink haired girl,hearing the rushed footsteps of the young wanna-be adventurer, took a step back and prepared to greet the energetic child.

"MS. BUBBLEGUM! YOU'RE HERE!"

Bonnie couldn't help but smile at the blond boy

"hello Finn, are you ready for your math lessons?"

she asked kindly while entering the house

"YES! MS. BUBBLEGUM!"

she kneeled down to the boys level

"Finn, I know you like math but please don't speak so loudly or you might disturb the neighbors"

"OH-I mean... oh"

The blond haired child seemed to realize what he was doing and lowered his voice has the walked to the study room

 **-after one hour of studying-**

"okay, Finn looks like we-"

* DING-DONG *

Bonnie was interrupeted by the doorbell (the only reason why she didn't use it was because she was not fond of the sound it made)

" I'M COMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

The pink haired girl let out a sigh.

 _Finn didn't even remember what I said before about the neighbors,_

"MARCY!"

 _wait...who's marcy?_ Bonnie thought

"whats up little guy?"

marceline said while shuffling Finn's shaggy blond hair

"I WAS STUDYING MATH WITH MS. BUBBLEGUM!, SHE'S AWESOME!"

the young one excitedly exclaimed for the whole street to hear

"that sounds rad, but maybe let's try to not tell the whole neighborhood about it?"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT SHE SAID!-uh I mean...that's what ms. Bubblegum said..."

"see Finn?" bonnie said between giggles as she entered the room "I'm not the only one who thinks you're exaggerating"

marceline looked up only to meet the brightest blue eyes she had dever seen along with the most beautiful strawberry-blond (almost pink) hair

and the only thing she thought was

 _...SHIT..._


	2. awkward introductions

**Hello :), first of all: THANK YOUUUU! you guys are so awesome,I really didn´t think about going on with the story but you guys inspired me. so without further ado this is chapter two! (I don´t know why this rhymed though)** _(_ _ﾉ◕ヮ◕_ _)_ _ﾉ_ _*:_ _･ﾟ✧_ _(_ _ﾉ◕ヮ◕_ _)_ _ﾉ_ _*:_ _･ﾟ✧_ _(_ _ﾉ◕ヮ◕_ _)_ _ﾉ_ _*:_ _･ﾟ✧_

The two girls stood there gazing at each other...

'' MAR- I uh mean marcy, did you bring your cool axe music thingy? ''

Finn asked breaking the moment, Marceline blinked and looked away from Bonnie blushing

''oh, you mean my axe bass..., yeah little guy I brought it ''

The raven haired girl said smirking

'' can I see it again marcy? ''

'' I don´t kno- ''

'' PLEASPLEASEPLEASEPLEASPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE PLEEEEEEAAAAASEEEEEEE? ''

The hypped blond begged looking at marcy with the biggest pleading eyes he could manage.

'' oh commmon Finn! not the puppy eyes...''

'' PLEEEEEEEAAAASEEEEEEE?''

'' okay but becaref- ''

before the raven haired girl had even finished her sentence the young one ha already grabbed the bass case and ran off, knocking poor bonnie over

'' how can such short legs run so fast? ''

marceline asked amused

'' ow...''

bonnie murmured

'' hey are you ok?... here let me help you up..."

marceline extended her hand, they locked hands but as marcy was pulling bonnibel off the ground, the strawberry blond haired girl tripped on the carpet and ended up sending them both to the ground. marceline fell on top strandling a now blushing bonnibel

''uhhhh...this is awkward''

said the green eyed girl

'' agreed ''

comfirmed bonnie

'' by the way, I'm marceline...''

'' I'm bubblegum ''

'' is that your real name?''

'' no, but everybody just calls me that, so i guess it just kinda sticked... "

" what's your real name? ''

" Bonnibel "

" cute name for a cute girl... ''

" look I apreciate the compliment, but I don't think this is the best time for introductions, if someone walked in here right now this position would not suggest anything appropriate "

"oh...right..."

marcy got off bonnie, who now sat up and took a moment to admire the stuning girl in front of her. she had porcelan skin, green eyes and waist-length jet-black hair

 _I should stop starring at her...but she's just so beautiful_ bonnie thought

" I like your name too... "

said the blue-eyed girl looking at the floor with cheeks still red

" thanks princess ''

said marceline winking, making bonnie blush even more

" MARCYYYYYYYYYYYY! COME HERE! I'VE KUST MADE A SOOOONG" IT'S SUPERDUPERMEGATRIPLE AWESOMEEEEE! "

'' we should probably go check on him... "

said bonnie

" yeah... we probably should "

agreed marceline

" hey..."

" what is it princess?"

" maybe we can finish those introductions later over a coffe? "

asked bonnie as they made there way up the stairs

" sounds like a plan "

said marceline smiling


End file.
